<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#Calm After the Storm by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879515">#Calm After the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: comment_fic, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, Getting lost during a rainstorm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#Calm After the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts">squidgiepdx (squidgie)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saving people, hunting things; the family business. </p><p>When times are dark, Dean misses the rain. Time lingers on, nearly a month of nothing but scorching heat and muggy air. Triple digit long summer days that are so miserable that even a cool glass of iced tea cannot help sooth him. </p><p>He’s grippy—even if Sam’s bitch face did not say it loud and clear, Dean knows he has been a royal pain in the ass. He gripes about the terrible heat before the hunt, during the hunt—although he must whisper, so he doesn’t give away his location as he sneaks up on the werewolf he ganks. </p><p>After the hunt when they drive down the back roads with the impala’s air conditioner screaming as loudly as the rock music blaring from the speakers. Just when he cannot stand the heat any longer the rumbles come.</p><p>The clouds darken, and he runs outside to chase the sound like a child chasing after the music of the ice-cream man. The first raindrops are followed by the clashing thunder before the dazzling lightning blazes the sky.</p><p>While the day may have been smoldering hot, the rain is cool and refreshing, and he melts; so languid his knees weaken, and he falls to the ground to kneel there as the rain soaks his skin, and he breathes a sigh, having missed the rain like missing an old friend.</p><p>The cool dewdrop rain soaks Dean, and after the rain passes, everything smells new. Dean was able to breathe in the precious air. He felt alive, like life being reborn, each soft drop shooing away the deadly putrid air that makes him feel like he is choking on ash.</p><p>Dean turns his face up to the heavens, he takes a slow, deep breath, filling his lungs with the clean air. Water lightly touches his lips and his bone's melt as all the weight in the world suddenly leaves him. He slumps, blissfully grinning as he enjoys the freedom from the weight holding him down.</p><p>Sam watches his brother from the door, a fond smile on his face as Dean tilts his face to the heavens and whispers “Hello rain my old friend.” He joins Dean, and as the rain falls, he pulls Dean into his arms, a beautiful smile on Dean's face. As the dewdrops fall from the heavens, they share a soft, sweet kiss.</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/964829.html?thread=109883101#t109883101">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>